


Heterochromatic Soulmates

by reyna0w0



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Heterochromia, Love, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyna0w0/pseuds/reyna0w0
Summary: Everyone is born with heterochromia; left eye, your original eye color, and right eye, your soulmates’ eye color. You don't really care much about this whole business, neither do you believe in it. You believed people could lead perfectly normal lives without their soulmates. That all changed one afternoon. The first time you crossed paths with Zen but at the time, neither of you knew about each other and soon, fate would bring you two together.
Kudos: 6





	Heterochromatic Soulmates

_ You’re window shopping with your friend, Yura; your heterochromatic eyes reflecting the clothes inside the shops. Left eye (e/c) and right eye crimson red. You sigh, “I really want that. I’m so broke though.” _

_ “I know right! Let’s get ice cream instead,” Yura says, dragging you. _

_ Moving through many people in the plaza while your words drowned in the noise of the crowd. Yura is chattering on top of her lungs though. You walk past a pair of tall guys, immediately feeling faint. You wonder if you forgot to take your iron pills. You stop in your tracks and Yura turns back, “Are you okay?” _

_ “Oh my God! (Name)! Y-your eye!” Yura yells. _

_ “What?” You groan, feeling like you might pass out. _

_ “Your eye color! Your red iris is gone! You’ve met your soul mate!” She yells, freaking out.  _

_ She rummages through her bag and produces a small mirror, bringing it up to your face. You definitely see that both your eyes are (e/c) now but it quickly flickers away and your red iris is back.  _

_ Everyone is born with heterochromia; left eye, your original eye color, and right eye, your soulmates’ eye color. When you meet your soulmate, you’ll feel faint as the hue of your right iris changes to match your left iris. But this change is only for a moment and not permanent. Only when you and your soul mate have some kind of physical contact then you will regain your original eye color in both eyes as will they. _

_ You don’t have the biggest interest in this soulmate business but Yura loves the concept. She looks around to figure out who it is but it’s a busy plaza and people are moving quickly. _

_ “Aww, how will you find them now?” Yura whines. _

_ “I don’t particularly care about it. You know people can lead perfectly normal lives even without their soulmates,” You roll your eyes. _

_ “But meeting your soulmate is so romantic!” She retorts. _

_ You sigh deeply, “Let’s get that ice cream.”  _

_ The two of you continue to the ice cream parlor. _

~

Somehow, you got roped into hosting a party at this charity organization. You didn’t even want to be asked why you even agreed in the first place. Well, you were lowkey threatened to stay and do the job; but you don’t talk about that. Because it turned out way better than you expected when you first joined; terrified out of your wits, not knowing what exactly you signed up for. 

Luckily, they were all genuinely good people, and the time leading up to the party, you learned more about every member. From Zen to Yoosung to Jaehee to Jumin to Seven. Jumin and Seven were more on the mysterious side, especially Seven but you got along with him, Yoosung and Jaehee. And most of all, Zen. 

Those beautiful eyes; one bright crimson and one beautiful (e/c). Of course, the possibility of Zen being your soulmate did cross your mind but it was quickly ruled out. You didn't believe much in the soulmate thing and you didn't think coincidences like this happen. Like what were the chances? Besides, many people had similar-colored eyes. 

You and Zen got along swimmingly. You found him extremely attractive but as the days passed and you chatted with him you started to love his personality. Definitely a bit of a narcissist...okay no lies...a huge narcissist. He was kind at heart and very caring. Also madly affectionate and you loved it when he used endearing words to call you. At first, you just thought he was a pretty boy but as time passed and the both of you shared conversations; you quickly noticed that you were falling fast. Really fast and no one could stop it. 

You were hit by the sudden realization of your feelings and flustered about it. The realization that the party was right around the corner was the trigger to you realizing your feelings. You were so excited and nervous to meet Zen for the first time in person. You were comforted by his words in a text and his voice in calls but seeing in real life and flesh and blood was a whole different story. 

The party day drew closer in a blink of an eye. Hours before the party, you found yourself in a mess. Cursing yourself for not deciding on an outfit suitable for the party. You rummaged through your closet, throwing clothes out, filling up the entire apartment with clothes. 

You groaned in frustration as you stared at the 3 outfits laying on your bed. Messing up your hair, you decided to send photos of each outfit to Seven. You and Seven got along pretty well since you both had a similar sense of humor. By the day of the party, you both were pretty tight. You sent him the pictures and asked for his opinion as you flopped onto your bed, sighing. 

Normally, you wouldn’t care about your outfit but this time, you did. All because you were going to meet Zen for the first time. You never thought you’d be like this; like Yura. Zen just made you feel things you never felt before. You couldn’t even explain it. All you decided to do was to cherish it. Though, you never thought that he’d feel the same way ever. 

Seven texted back really quickly saying he liked the second outfit you sent. Taking his opinion, you changed. Finally, you were done with your outfit, on making yourself look presentable as the party host, well, mostly for Zen. 

Your heartbeat sped up slightly as you got excited about the party. You’d finally meet everyone in real life and not through a screen. You felt jittery as your stomach did a couple of flips. 

Finishing up some final touches, you took one look at yourself in the mirror and headed out. Taking a bus and walking a few meters, you stood before the party hall. Bracing yourself, you pushed the doors open. Some finishing touches were being made to the hall, supervised by the brown-haired assistant. You smiled, walking up to her, “Jaehee!” 

“Is that you (Name)?” She said.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you!” You said, excitement filling your belly. 

Meeting her in person was way different than texting online. 

“It’s lovely to meet you in person,” Jaehee smiled.

You excitedly asked, “Who else is here?”

“Mr. Han is arriving shortly. Yoosung and Luciel are coming together. Zen said he’ll be here in a while,” Jaehee answered. 

As soon as she said that, Jumin joined you guys. 

“Mr. Han,” Jaehee said.

“Assistant Kang and I presume you are (Name),” Jumin said, matter-of-factly. 

“Yes! Pleased to meet you, Jumin!”

“Likewise,” Jumin replied.

“(Name)!” 

You heard a familiar voice call out. You turned to the source of the voice. You saw Yoosung run up to you at full speed, Seven trailing right behind.

Yoosung ran up and gave you a bone-crushing hug. 

“You’re going to suffocate her,” Seven commented, laughing. 

Yoosung let go real quick, “Sorry! I got too excited! It’s so nice to see you at last, (Name)!”

“Happy to see too, Yoosung,” You flashed a smile.

“You too, Seven,” You added, giving him a fist bump.

“Just Zen left now,” Jaehee said. 

Hearing his name sends butterflies to his stomach. You couldn’t wait to see him, wondering if he looked even better in real life. The anticipation made your stomach twist and convulse in a way it never did before. The effect he had on you was unreal. 

You continued talking to the rest of the party as most of the preparations were done and the party was officially starting soon. 

You were laughing at a joke Seven made but suddenly, you felt faint; a wave of nausea swept into you. You grimaced a little and you heard a voice, “(Name).”

You turned to the owner of the voice, clutching your chest. Your heterochromatic eyes flickered to the person who called you; eyes locking each other’s as it immediately changed colors. 

“Zen…,” You murmured. 

“You’re my soulmate,” He smiled, his now both crimson eyes staring into yours as he took your hand and pressed it to his lips. 

Nausea disappeared immediately after your eyes changed colors. But now you felt your heart in your throat as you looked at the breathtaking man in front of you; unable to utter a single word.

He was way more handsome than you could ever imagine. His selfies didn’t do him justice. Those bright crimson irises, silky smooth silver hair that fell beautifully on his face, the stance he took, the aura he emitted; all made him seem more ethereal than you could have imagined. 

“Z-Zen,” You finally found words to utter his name. 

You couldn’t believe it that he was your soul mate.

“You were the one who I crossed paths with at that plaza a while ago where my eyes temporarily changed…,” You muttered.

“Yeah,” He smiled.

~

_ On the other hand, Zen is out shopping with Yoosung at the very same plaza. He crosses paths with you and feels lightheaded. Being the sucker for romance he is, he whips his head back, looking around. He is absolutely certain he has met his soulmate. Yoosung looks at him confused until he realizes that both his eyes are crimson red.  _

_ “Your soulmate!” Yoosung yells. _

_ “Yes yes, I know!” Zen says, looking around frantically but to no avail.  _

_ The crowd moves quickly and they are getting swept away by it.  _

_ “Damnit, missed them,” Zen curses.  _

~

Surprise on your face, you stuttered out, “I can’t believe it.” 

“I can. The moment we started talking on the messenger, I felt a connection,” Zen said. 

Heart beating out of your chest as Zen moved closer to you, entwining your hands with his; pressing his forehead to yours, “I’m so happy you’re my soulmate.” 

You stared at his eyes as it reflected your own; feeling like there was no one in the hall other than you two. The other members’ comments turned into a muffle as everything turned blurry except for the man who is your soulmate in front of you. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
